Juliet's Journey
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Justin and Alex went searching for Juliet and lost all memory of her. Three months later, a new Vampire comes along belonging to an order of blood-suckers that sent her to kill the Wizard siblings. Who is she and why is she so familiar?
1. Prologue

Juliet's Journey

OK, this story is my version of what happened to Juliet after she was taken by the mummy. It starts about 2 or 3 months after the incident in the museum. And just a heads up, it should really be rated 11+, not 9+.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Justin Russo continued to sort through book after book in the lair. After a few minutes, Alex walked in.

"Justin, you've been in here for like 3 or 4, maybe even 5 hours!" Alex complained, "Would you give it up?"

"Alex, I thought you wanted to help me find Juliet," said Justin.

"Oh…Justin, I'm sorry, we'll find her eventually."

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about her. I want her back, Alex. I'll save her if it's the last thing I do." Justin kept turning the pages. He stopped on one. "Alex…I think I found her."

Alex was planning to leave the lair, but stopped dead in her tracks once Justin said that. "What do you mean?" She turned to her older brother.

"I found the last place where someone spotted the mummy's lair."

Alex came over to see what he meant. "Wow, Justin, you did find it. We have to tell Mom, Dad, and Max and go find her."

"Mom is going to be no help, Dad probably won't let us go, and Max is probably going to start 'switching sides' again."

"Point taken. Let's go find her."

The 2 Wizard-in-training siblings left the lair. They grabbed their wands and few magic things that they thought might help and snuck out, headed to the place that the magic book verified as the mummy's lair.

* * *

Justin and Alex walked through a dark forest. They came to the opening of a cave.

"This is it, Alex," Justin said, "We walk through this door looking for Juliet and come back with her to find a way to free her from the mummy's spell."

"Good luck in there, Justin," said Alex, "We're both gonna need it to find her."

Justin nodded and approached the door. He waved his wand and the door opened. The 2 Wizard siblings walked through the door and went down to look for their Vampire friend.

After Justin and Alex left, someone came up behind them from the darkness of the forest, still concealed in a veil of shadows produced by the trees. It was a girl, but the only part of her you could see were her dark, dark eyes. She withdrew a wand of her own and held it out, but she wasn't a Wizard…she was a Witch. "_They've lost a friend, but, when they come back through this door, make them lose all memory of the one they came looking for._" She waved her wand and the door glowed slightly as her spell activated, waiting for the 2 Wizards to come back and lose all memory of Juliet. With that done, the Witch left.

Alex and Justin walked through the cave, looking for a hall or something that might lead them to Juliet and the mummy. They put on sunglasses to keep their eyes shielded from the mummy's spell (yes, they checked and it does work) and lit their wands to give them light while they went down the cave to find the mummy and his minions.

The 2 Wizards-in-training came to a wide open clearing in the cave. They looked around. There was no sign of the mummy. Justin stuck the light of his wands into the torches on the wall and took off his sunglasses. It was then that Alex noticed a crystal ball on a table in the center of the room.

"Justin," Alex whispered, "what's in that crystal ball?"

"That must be something like the mummy's diary." Justin went over to the crystal ball. He waved his hand over it and the haze inside revealed the mummy ordering around his minions.

_The mummy continued to give out commands to his servants. Suddenly the cave started to rumble and a sword flew out and sliced through the mummy's heart, killing him. The mummy dropped to the floor and all of the minions were freed, looking around for a way out._

"There's Juliet!" Justin said, noticing his girlfriend being hauled away in the back of the room the crystal ball was showing, "She's…gone."

"Oh, Justin, I'm so sorry. Maybe we can figure out who took her."

"How? We couldn't see them. We don't know if it was human or Wizard or another Vampire or what. We don't even know if it was a boy or girl. Even if we asked Dad what we saw or spent 5 years on this we might never find her."

"Well, Justin, if I know you, you won't give up. We just have to keep looking. Maybe her parents will know what to do."

"Maybe…or maybe she's already dead."

"Justin, don't say that. Don't even think it. Let's just go find her. We know she's not in this cave."

"I guess you're right, Alex. Let's go." Justin led his sister out of the cave and back through the door. Once the 2 siblings walked through the door, the Witch's spell activated and all memory of Juliet was erased from their minds. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I think we were looking for something."

Justin shrugged and Alex shook her head. The 2 Wizard siblings put up their wands and went back home.

* * *

_A blonde girl who looked about 16 was locked in an exhibit in a museum with a brunette boy of 17. They were hugging behind the glass._

"_I know what has to happen," said the boy, pulling away, "You have to look into his eyes."_

"_What?" The blonde girl was shocked._

"_If you look into his eyes, you'll become his minion and he'll take you away with the rest of them."_

"_No! If this is my last night, then I want to spend it with you." The girl could feel tears begin to fall down from her eyes. She couldn't bear to leave him._

"_I know, but this is the only way you'll survive."_

_The blonde girl started weeping and buried herself in his arms. "Don't leave me, Justin."_

"_Never, Juliet. I'll never leave you."_

_Juliet parted from him. Her tears calmed down as she gazed into his eyes and she knew that he would always be with her in her heart._

"_Now we just have to get the mummy's attention by waving to the kids." The 2 turned to face the glass and waved at the 5 children outside who had fallen under the mummy's spell._

_The mummy noticed that the kids were looking at something and turned to see the 2 teens kissing. He waved his hand to gesture to the kids to leave and then used his power to draw Juliet from the exhibit._

_Before acting out the plan, Juliet turned back to Justin and gazed into his eyes once more. After that, all she could see were the mummy's eyes and all she could hear was his every command, which she would always obediently carry out._

_But one sentence, Justin's voice, kept replaying in her head. "I'll come get you if it's the last thing I do."_

A brunette Vampire girl opened her eyes. She was in a dark, windowless castle. She looked around the small, dark, empty room. There was no one except her, asleep in her bed…if you could call it a bed. It was more like a cot. The Vampire girl got out of her bed.

The castle wasn't really windowless, but every window was covered so that no sunlight could ever come in. In case you're wondering why they did that, the castle was a Vampires' nest.

It was almost sunrise, so all the Vampires were still in bed, except for the brunette, and a brown-haired Vampire girl who was closing all the curtains as the moonlight faded to make way for the sun.

"Diana," said the brunette girl, catching the brown-haired Vampire girl's attention as the last curtain was closed. The Vampire named Diana turned to face her. "Are any of the others awake?"

Diana shook her head. "Just you and me."

"I need to tell you something." The brunette led her to her room, closing the door behind her. "I've been having the dreams again."

"What dreams?"

"You know, like I'm reliving memories that I didn't know I had. In each one, there's a 17-year-old Wizard boy who calls me Juliet and says that he loves me. In the one I had tonight, he gave me up to a mummy because he said it was the only way I would survive."

"Gem, the mistress will not be happy when she finds out about you seeing this."

"I know, that's why I told you first." The brunette Vampire girl named Gem looked down at her feet. "But I feel like every time I see that boy, my heart hurts. It's like I'm seeing a past life from before I was bitten, but I'm still a Vampire in each one. It's like…I have a soul."

"Don't say that, Gem, we do not speaking of those traitors in this castle."

"Just help me get rid of these dreams, Diana, I can't take it anymore!"

"We don't control what we see in our dreams. Not even the mistress can do that, I regret to say. But there is one thing I can do." Diana turned around and pulled a vial of blue liquid from her pocket. She opened it and turned back to Gem, giving it to her. "Drink this."

"Why?"

"It should get rid of the dreams for another night or 2 so that we can figure out a way to cure you."

"'Cure me'? You say it like my dreams are a disease."

"The mistress would call it such. Just drink."

Gem reluctantly swallowed the formula. "Thanks, Diana."

Diana took back the bottle and left the room. She walked down the hall to a chamber lit by torches. "Mistress. Gem has been having the dreams again."

A Vampire woman was standing at the end of the chamber, her back facing the door so that all you could see of her was her elbow-length black hair. "Did you give her the formula?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, should it? If we keep erasing her memories, she will feel no guilt when we send her to kill that Wizard boy. She will take his power for us and all of this will be over."

"I can't keep poisoning her, Mistress. After we rescued her from that mummy, I knew she was going to be trouble, but I didn't expect her to have been in love with her victim."

"Are you questioning my authority?" The woman turned around to face Diana, her dark eyes threatening with anger.

"No, I'm just saying--"

"Let me make this very clear. She's changed now. Her soul will leave her permanently when she kills the boy, all her memory will be withdrawn from her, and we will not need to keep 'poisoning her' for she will not be able to have the dreams. But if you refuse to go along with this plan until the eclipse like we agreed, I will throw you out of the castle and chain you to the ground in the clearing outside and allow you to burn at sunrise. Now are you with me or not?"

Diana looked down at her feet to hide the pain in her eyes. She didn't want her Mistress to know that she had become friends with Gem. "Yes, Mistress."

"Then get out of my sight before I do cast you out."

Diana fled from the room.

"Oh, if I have to kill every soulful Vampire in this castle just to get my power back, then she is going first and that Juliet…or, should I say, Gem…will be next." She waved a wand and a ball of light appeared in the center of the chamber as the torches all went out. "Now that she doesn't remember that Russo boy and he doesn't remember her, there's no chance of any of them stopping me. I will rise again."


	2. Because of You

Chapter 2: Because of You

**3 months later…**

Justin and Alex were working at the Sub Shop. The Van Huesen couple had moved to Phoenix 2 months ago so the Late Night Bite had gone out of business and the Waverly Sub Station was now the top restaurant on the block.

3 months before, after Justin and Alex had come home from searching for Juliet, the spell had spread and now no one in the family remembered Justin's Vampire girlfriend.

It was about 10 minutes after sunset. Everyone was either going home or in some of the shops, so a bat flew down, found a safe place to land, and transformed into a human. It was a Vampire girl who looked about Alex's age. She was in a long brown cloak, covering her body. She pulled down the hood to reveal her soft blue eyes and brunette hair. She undid her cloak and put it down to show her purple dress with pink flowers embroidered at the bottom and her blue sandals. It was Juliet…or Gem as she was now called. Gem walked into the Sub Shop.

Justin came up to her. "Hello, how can I h—" Before he could finish his sentence, he looked at her. "Well, hello."

Gem smiled. "Yeah, right. It's Justin, right?"

"How did you—" Gem pointed at his shirt. "Oh, right, nametag."

"Yeah, you're not very smart, are you?" _This ought to be easy._

"Well, I usually am," Justin explained, "I just have a thing for getting tongue-tied around girls that are pretty and/or that I like." Gem smiled again. "Why don't we change the subject?"

"OK, when are you getting off?"

"In about 5 minutes."

"OK, meet me outside then." Gem left and waited just outside the door.

"Wow," Justin said as she walked away. He had never met a girl like her (actually, he had but didn't remember it). He felt like she…reminded him of someone. It was like he already knew her even though he hadn't talked to her for 2 minutes. When Justin's shift was over, he walked out to meet Gem outside. "So, what's your name?"

"Gem."

"I like that name. It's pretty."

"Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then, what did you want to talk about?"

Gem tried to think up an excuse, but she was drawing a blank, so she decided to just get on with her plan. "Let's just talk somewhere more private." She led him off the street.

Neither of them noticed Alex coming out of the shop behind them. "Now who is that and where is she taking my brother?" Alex checked to make sure no one was looking and scurried after the Vampire girl and Wizard boy.

Gem and Justin arrived at a graveyard.

"And why are we here?" asked Justin.

"Well, it just seems to me like a nice place to talk." Gem looked around. There was no one there.

"Really?" Justin turned around to look around the graveyard for something that might prove to him that her theory made sense.

While Justin wasn't looking, Gem turned into her full Vampire form. When Justin turned around, she pinned his to the ground before he could even notice that she was a Vampire. "Really." She reached out to bite his neck.

"_Blood-sucker, blood-sucker, go away!_"

Gem turned to see who was casting the spell, but the spell hit her before she could see. She flew back and slammed head-first into a nearby gravestone.

Alex came over and helped Justin stand up. "Are you OK, Justin?"

"I'm fine, Alex."

"Well, look at that," said Gem, "Little sis has come to save her brother. More for me." She got up, ready to pounce and kill both of them.

Both siblings held up their wands at her.

"Stand back!" yelled Justin. He grabbed Alex's wand and held up both in the shape of a cross. Gem recoiled, but it wasn't strong enough. Justin gave Alex back her wand and sent a spell flying at the Vampire girl.

"You win this round, Russo, but I will be back for you," said Gem, grabbing her cloak and swinging it around herself, turning into a bat and flying away.

"Who was that?" Alex asked her brother.

"I don't know, Alex, but she doesn't like me."

* * *

Gem flew into the castle. The mistress of the nest was waiting in the foyer. "I…I failed you, mistress. They were too strong for me."

"Don't worry, Gem. We will get them soon enough." The mistress walked off.

Diana came over. "How'd it go, Gem?"

"Not very well," Gem responded, "And the strange thing is that the boy they sent me to kill was…the Wizard boy from my dreams."


	3. Take 2

Chapter 3: Take 2

"So, you say it was a brunette Vampire who looked about your age?" Jerry Russo asked his 2 oldest kids. Alex and Justin nodded. The 3 of them were in the lair, looking for info on the Vampire who had attacked them. "Well, I can't find anything on this girl. Her name was Gem, right?"

"That's what she said," Justin answered.

"Nothing. No, wait…Nothing."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong place," suggested Alex, coming over to see the book.

"No," said Jerry, "this book should have all info on almost every Vampire, blood-sucker or bat-changer."

"But she was a mix of both," said Justin, "She turned into a blood-sucker and then flew off as a bat."

"Whoa, that's really weird…uh oh."

"What is it, Dad?" asked Alex.

"It says right here that the only way for one to be a mix of the 2 is if they were initiated into the Order of Shadow-Blood. Headed by an evil Vampire-Witch, it usually looks to kill magic creatures when they're defenseless and take their power for themselves. If that girl was looking to kill Justin, she may very well have been after both of you. If she wasn't after both of you, the whole Order must be planning something big. You both had better watch your backs."

Alex gave Justin a worried look so that he would know how upset she was. He gave her a look back that let her know that nothing was going to happen to her while he was around and that he knew she would do the same for him. Alex knew what he was thinking, but it didn't make her feel any better. She went to her room to go to bed. Justin left the lair and allowed Jerry to conduct some more research on what might be going on with this Gem and Order of Shadow-Blood.

When Justin left the lair, he went out to the street and was pinned to the brick wall by the same Vampire that had attacked him. "What are you doing?"

"I see you know about the Order of Shadow-Blood. They sent me to kill you, and your sister if I can. So I guess that means that you're _my_ Wizard."

"And you're _my_ Vampire." _DING!_ That struck a chord. Gem stopped smiling and Justin felt memories rushing back. Although, the only memories that came back were images of him and a blonde girl who looked about his age hugging and kissing. "You're…you're my Vampire."

"And you're my Wizard…"

"Gem…Jewel…Juliet. Why does that name sound familiar?" Justin struggled to remember who that name belonged to and why it was so important to him.

Gem let go of his arms. She remembered her dreams. This _was_ the Wizard boy in her dreams! "Your name's Justin Russo." Justin looked at her. "I…I was…you gave me up to a mummy over half a year ago."

"I did what?" Justin didn't remember that. Then, at that moment, his memory of the night he had spent locked in a museum with his Vampire girlfriend, looking for a mummy. The museum had a skylight, so he had to give her up if she was going to get out before sunrise. Juliet Van Huesen! This must have been her! Her parents were the ones who had owned the Late Night Bite and moved to Arizona not 2 months ago. "Juliet…" But…no, this couldn't be her…could it? She was a brunette and the girl he had been in love with was a blonde. But they were both Vampires. "Are you…Juliet Van Huesen?"

"I…I don't think…I can't remember. It—" She groaned. All these memories flooding back to her from the past 2000 years that she hadn't been able to remember before because of Diana and the others…They hurt too much. But one person seemed to keep coming back to her…the boy that was now standing right in front of her. "Justin…I…I…" She fainted.

Justin looked down at the unconscious girl in front of him. What was going on? He squatted down and brushed her hair away from her face. This was Juliet. What had happened to her? He went back into the house and brought Alex out to help him take her up to the loft.

* * *

The mistress of the nest threw a vase at the wall in anger. It shattered on contact and broke into a thousand pieces on the floor of her chamber. She had seen the whole thing. "This can't happen!"

"Actually, mistress, it can." Diana came into the chamber. "She received more doses of that potion this month than any other Vampire ever before. And it's been proven that too many doses actually makes that formula weaker and easier to break. When she came into contact with the Wizard boy, every memory came flooding back as if the potion had never been used at all."

The mistress threw another vase at her. Diana ducked just in time and it smashed into the wall behind her as she stood up. "How could you let this happen, Helena? Oh, the times I trusted you, you'd think that—"

"Who's Helena?" Diana interrupted.

The mistress stopped her rant. "Excuse me?"

"You called me Helena. Who's Helena?"

The mistress had no excuse for that. She turned her back on her. "Just get out of here. Leave my sight."

"But, mistress—"

"Now, Diana!" Diana took a few steps back. "Before I lose my patience and chain you to the trees outside until sunrise." Diana fled the room, running away as fast as she could and never once turning back. The mistress buried her head in her hands. "Am I going to have to kill them all, after all? No…I'll kill the Russo kids myself and allow that Juliet to suffer over the death of her true love. I'll make her regret every moment she spent outside this castle if it's the last thing I do or my name isn't Celestia!"

* * *

Juliet lay on the couch in the living room of the Russo home as she slowly opened her eyes. She stirred on the cushions.

"Guys, I think she's waking up," Justin said.

Juliet groaned. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you that," said Justin.

"Justin?" Juliet opened her eyes and saw him. She smiled as the memories continued to come flooding back.

"Are you OK?" asked Alex, "Can you remember anything?"

"Sure I do, Alex. But it's what I remember that I have a problem with."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, after Justin handed me over to the mummy, I spent about a month or 2 as his servant before a Vampire came along and killed him and rescued me. But she didn't take me back home, she brought me to a castle quite some ways away from here. She said her name was Diana and that she was going to welcome me to the nest and initiate me into the Order of Shadow-Blood. I would have turned her down, but she had erased all of my memory before asking me, so I pretty much had no choice. But then you came along and now I remember everything."

"Well, do you know who the mistress of the nest is?" asked Jerry.

Juliet shook her head. "I know what she looks like, but I don't know her name." The room was silent for a few seconds while Juliet started thinking about her life. "You have to change me back to the way I was before I was initiated."

"What?" Justin was shocked.

"If you can change me back, I will no longer be a member of the Order and they can't use me anymore," said Juliet, "Plus, I might be a big help in figuring out what they're planning."

"So you don't already know?" asked Justin.

"They don't tell me stuff like that," Juliet corrected, "All I know is that I was the only one they could use for this…thing they're going to do during the eclipse next month."

"So they're doing some kind of ritual," Jerry said, "We can figure out how to stop that, but I'm not certain if we can change you back or not. That kind of magic is more fit for Witches and Warlocks or Full Wizards. If we do it now, we would have to join all 3 kids' power together to do it and that would be considered necromancy, which is illegal."

"You sure we can't break the rules just this once?" asked Justin, "My girlfriend is at stake here and our lives probably are too if the Order of Shadow-Blood is planning something so big."

"Wow, Justin," said Alex, "You're willing to break the rules for your Vampire girlfriend. This is a side I've never seen of you before."

"I know," Justin responded, "I think you're rubbing off on me and I'm worried."


	4. Freedom

Sorry this took me so long. I hit some REALLY bad writer's block and it's still not completely cleared up. Anyway, hope this helps while I'm working on my stories. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4: Freedom

Jerry and Justin finished setting up a potion or something so that they could do the spell. When everything was ready, Alex and Max came up to cast the actual spell. Alex, Max, and Justin got out their wands.

"_So that she may get things right, remove from her all wrong,_" Max started.

"_To earn redemption through her life, even though her life may be long,_" Alex joined in.

"_For true love to enter in and fill her heart with song,_" Justin added.

"_The Order of the Shadow-Blood from her veins to be gone!_" the 3 recited together to finish the spell.

The power in their wands joined together, flickering the lights on and off in the whole building.

Juliet was almost screaming in pain as she fell to the floor. When the spell was complete, the lights came back on and Juliet rose from the floor. Her hair was blonde again and her normal human form was her only form. She ran up and hugged Justin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I can't believe it worked!" Jerry said.

"Dad, some positive thinking here?" Justin hissed.

"I was positive it wasn't going to work!" Jerry said.

"That's not what I meant!" Justin snapped.

Juliet just squeezed her boyfriend tighter. "This is great. I need to worry about the Order anymore!"

"Uh, just a question," Alex said, "What were they going to do if you didn't kill Justin?"

Juliet's smile disappeared. "Uh oh." She turned to face Alex. "They were going to kill him themselves and take me with him!"

* * *

Celestia kicked down the door to her chamber. There was about 15 Vampires in the foyer outside.

One Vampire ran up to her. "Mistress, how kind of you to grace us with your presence-" She said no more before Celestia grabbed her and threw her out the window and into the final stream of sunlight for the day. The Vampire burst into flames and turned to dust as the sun set and its light faded.

Celestia turned back to the other Vampires. "I hate it when people betray me. And Gem has just crossed that line by having her target take her out of the Order instead of killing him!"

Diana took a step back. She couldn't believe Gem would do that. But, for some reason, she felt like she was…proud.

"We are going down to Waverly Place and storming them and making sure the whole family of Wizards dies and Gem turns to dust."

* * *

Jerry, Justin, Alex, and Max came into the Sub Shop and met Theresa at the register, Juliet waiting in the kitchen. There was only about 15 people in there now that the sun had set and everyone was out for ice cream down the street instead of getting sandwiches so…yeah.

Anyway, Jerry hit the bell to get everyone's attention, but only one person looked at him. Alex started hitting the bell over and over and louder and louder until everyone had turned to her father. "Thank you, Alex. OK, everyone, now that I have your attention, we are closing the sub shop early tonight so everyone grab your sandwiches and leave!" The crowd groaned, grabbed their sandwiches, and got up. "Please, just walk out in an orderly fashion-" Before he could finish, the door burst open to reveal Celestia, Diana, and the rest of the Order. "OK, PANIC, SCREAM, AND RUN!"

Only 12 people got out. The other 3 were grabbed by some of the Vampires and bitten.

Justin took out his wand and launched a spell at the Vamps, but Celestia simply caught it in her hand…not being affected by it at all.

"Cute." Celestia looked at the spell. "You're in training, you're no match for me." She crushed the spell in her hand and spread the magic dust remains on the floor.

"OK, I didn't see that coming," Justin said, panicking.

Meanwhile, Juliet was crouched down on the floor of the kitchen and out of sight as she rummaged through the drawers. Finally, she opened the doors beneath the sink and saw a huge plastic bag filled with over 53 wooden spoons which Max called his "special collection." She pulled them out and found a really sharp knife. Inside, she was cheering her head off. Outside, she was too busy quietly dumping the spoons on the floor and using her Vampire speed and strength to hurriedly whittle the ends of the spoons into sharp stakes.

"Where's Gem?" asked Celestia.

Alex came around the counter. She looked back at her family and whispered to them "I got this." Then she turned back to the large group of Vampires. "Who is this Gem you speak of?" Justin, Jerry, and Theresa all gave her looks as if saying "We could have done that!"

"Brunette Vampire," Celestia explained, "about yea high, came here to kill your brother and instead begged to zap her out of our Order?"

Justin pulled Alex back, gave her a look, and then held his hand up at the Vampires. "These are not the droids you're looking for!"

Celestia gave him a look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd give it a shot," Justin answered.

Celestia rolled her eyes before beginning to walk towards them. "Look, I'll make it simple: either you tell us where Gem…AKA Juliet…is, or we-" Before she could say "kill you," one of the spoons from the kitchen flew through the opening in the wall and pierced one of the Vampires in the heart, turning her to dust. Everyone turned to look into the kitchen and saw the blonde Juliet get up and reveal herself.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Juliet snapped. Alex cleared her throat. "And his sister…and brother…and parents. You know, it was a much better threat before I expanded it like that."

"There!" Justin said, "We have a Vampire and 3 Wizards on our side. What do you think about _that_?"

Celestia walked forward. "You wanna know…what I think about that? I'll tell you…what I think about that. KILL THEM ALL!"

Juliet handed each of the Russos some stakes and they started to fight.

Diana just hid in one of the booths.

"Come on, Helena, we need you to fight!" Celestia commanded.

"You did it again!" Diana complained, "You called me Helena!"

Juliet staked one of the Vamps and that one turned to dust. "Helena?" Celestia grabbed her and held up a stake to her heart.

Justin staked the last Vampire, noticed his girlfriend's distress, and grabbed Diana. "You stake her, I stake…this one."

"Like that's going to make a difference," Celestia retorted.

Alex shrugged. "Fine." She held up her own stake.

"Stop!" Juliet said before Diana could be dusted.

"What do you mean stop?" Alex asked, "We can't just-"

"She's my sister!"

Justin looked back and forth between…everyone. "Oh."


	5. BSF

Chapter 5: BSF

"Your sister?" Alex was shocked. Juliet and her family had never mentioned any sister!

Justin immediately let go of Helena. "How come we never heard about this?"

"Because the nest mistress here must have pulled the same thing with her that she did with me," Juliet explained, "Why she accepts soulful Vamps in the first place, I'll never know."

Celestia let go of her. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Alex said.

"Wait, I'm confused," Max said, "What's going on?"

Celestia rolled her eyes and then walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned around. "I'm killing the idiot first when I come back." With that, she left.

"Wow," Max said, "She really has it in for Alex." Everyone gave him looks. "What?"

* * *

Juliet was sitting next to Helena on the couch in the living room.

Justin looked at the 2 sisters from the terrace before going back to his family (who, by the way, were also on the terrace). "I guess our main problem is figuring out what the Order is doing during the eclipse."

"I imagine it's something…bad," Jerry said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm better at spells than at Vampire lore!"

"Well, we have to do something," Alex said, "If this Order's head Vamp is so ferocious _and_ she's looking to kill us…I just hope that _Helena_ can explain this."

"Man," Justin noticed, "her family has a thing for naming their kids after Shakespearian characters. Or maybe it's the other way around." Everyone looked at him. "What?" More looks. "OK, OK, we'll just go talk to them. And I hope there aren't any other surprise relatives we should know about."

"There isn't." They all turned to look at Juliet, who was coming onto the terrace. "The memories are flooding back one-by-one, but Helena/Diana and I were twins." She sat down on a chair.

"Wow," Alex said, sitting down in the chair to Juliet's left, "You've been through some hard time, haven't you?"

"Totally and completely," Juliet said, leaning her head back.

Justin sat down in the chair to Juliet's right. "I'm confused."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't, trust me," Juliet said, "All I know is that I was born when she was about 100 and the Order took Helena when she was about 1920, which in Vampire years is 14, and erased all our memory of her, making us think I was an only child. And then I met you years later." Justin smiled. "Yeah, the Order didn't like that." Justin stopped smiling. "They took me, too, as soon as the mummy had me. They didn't tell me everything, just that I was supposed to kill you…but I kept dreaming about you." Justin smiled again. "Yeah, they didn't like that either." Justin stopped smiling _again_. "I hope nothing bad is gonna happen."

* * *

Celestia paced around her chamber. "Great, now I've lost both of the Van Huesen sisters. Not only were those 2 my only ticket through this, but now I have no assassins because of those Russos. I hate them! I hate them!" She stamped her foot and felt something crunch beneath it. She lifted her foot and looked under it. "Then again…" She bent down and looked at the item she'd cracked… "…I'm more powerful than any of them." She lifted up the item. "And they're gonna find that out. The hard way." She cackled menacingly.

* * *

Juliet and Helena joined the Russo family on the terrace and they all fell asleep out there. At sunrise, Juliet and Helena were still lying there.

Max awoke first, to a sizzling noise. "Does something smell like bacon?"

Suddenly, the 2 sisters' feet (the only parts of their bodies currently in the sunlight) burst into flames. The girls awoke and retracted their feet, putting out the fire and awakening the other family members.

"What happened?" Justin asked his girlfriend and her sister.

"Sunlight," Juliet and Helena both answered quickly. They got up and went inside. The Russo family just went back to sleep.

Helena smiled at her sister. "I remember you." Juliet looked at her sister in shock. "I remember everything."

*** Flashback ***

_France…_

_183 B.C.…_

Little baby Helena was lying down on a cot.

After a minute, in came her mother, followed by her father. "Helena, meet your little sister." She laid baby Juliet next to her. "Her name's Juliet."

Helena looked at her sister, who smiled. She smiled back and the 2 Vampire babies started playing.

_England…_

_1637…_

Juliet was about 13 in Vampire years and Helena was, as you already know, 14/1920.

Helena ran through a field. "Come on, Jules!"

Juliet chased after her big sister. "I'm coming, Hell!"

In case you're wondering, each sister had 2 nicknames for the other: Juliet was "Jules" and "Juliet" and Helena was "Hell" and "Helen".

Anyway, Helena thought of something. "OK, how about this: we stop chasing each other around and I hide. You count to 10 and come looking for me."

"OK." Juliet closed her eyes. "1…2…3…"

Helena looked for a place to hide, but found herself being grabbed and hauled away.

"…7…8…9…10!" Juliet opened her eyes. "Helena?" She looked around. But before she could start looking for her sister, the Vampire that was dragging off Helena zapped her, erasing all her memory of her sister. Such was how Juliet lost her sister completely…and how hide-and-seek and tag were invented.

*** End Flashback ***

Celestia peeked around the corner of Waverly Place a couple hours after sundown.

Harper came out of the Sub Station.

Alex ran out after her. "Harper!" She stopped her friend from walking away. "Remember, you're a mortal. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course, Alex. It's just 45 minutes in the graveyard. I have crosses, garlic, the whole enchilada in my backpack. I think I can handle a few Vampires." She started to walk off and then came back. "But if I'm _not _back by midnight…"

"Come after you. Got it." Alex started to go back inside, but Harper stopped her.

"I was going to say 'go get help.'"

Alex nodded. "Go get help. Got it." Alex went back inside.

"I'm doomed," said Harper as she walked off.

Celestia rolled her eyes and walked off for the graveyard, unaware that it was the one Harper was headed for. She walked over to an oak and willow standing next to each other in the center of the graveyard and jumped up to the top. She rested a leg on each tree and pulled out 2 cracked rubies from her pocket. Knowing that they wouldn't work anymore, she was planning on absorbing the power of the mummy eyes for herself.

Harper walked into the graveyard, looked around for fresh graves that might be Vampire-related, but stopped when she heard chanting. She looked up to see Celestia standing at the top of the trees (Vampires are very agile), holding a ruby in each hand and looking up at the moon with her eyes closed. Suddenly, the rubies glowed and turned to dust, which Celestia let slip through her fingers. She stopped chanting and snapped her head down to look around. When she saw Harper running in the direction of the Sub Station to tell Alex and the others what she'd seen, Celestia dropped from the trees, landing on her feet. Harper ran faster, but suddenly stopped when Celestia appeared in front of her. Harper gasped.

"I guess you don't know how fast Vampires are," Celestia said. She grabbed Harper's hair and slammed her into a gravestone. Harper fell down, unconscious. Celestia pinned her to the ground as she woke up. She looked Harper directly in the eyes…and Harper was under her control. She got up. "That's better. And since you're so close to my little victims…perhaps you'll be of use to me."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I keep getting writer's block! For some reason, this story is the one I most looked forward to at first and it just won't flow like the others do! The only reason I got this chapter out is because I started thinking one night, _Hey! What if the mummy eyes worked? I oughtta make a one-shot out of that. Wait! I should put it in "Juliet's Journey"!_ And here we are! Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but don't count on it behind too soon. Bye!


	6. Mind Games

Chapter 6: Mind Games

Celestia forced Harper to lead her back to Waverly Place. "Alright then. Now, I can't get into that place's top floors—where Gem/Juliet and Diana/Helena are—without an express invitation from someone who lives in that place. So you have to get in there and make sure no one's around and invite me in."

"Yes, mistress." Harper walked up to the Sub Shop.

"Oh!" Celestia spoke up, making Harper whirl around to face her again, "And one more thing: Try to act normal. We can't have them knowing I'm controlling you."

Harper perked up to her normal self. "Of course! I'll just go on in then!" She walked into the Sub Shop.

Celestia smiled. "This ought to be good."

Harper came up to the rest of the group. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Fine," said Justin, "How'd that patrol go?"

"Patrol? Oh, right! Fine! No Vampires whatsoever."

Alex looked at Juliet and Helena, who were sitting on a table by the windows. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it, I guess," said Helena.

Jerry sighed. "Then we better get some sleep and start training tomorrow to go after them so that they can't get to us first." He went to change the sign and lock the doors.

"Jerry," Theresa said, knowing that the locks probably wouldn't keep out Celestia, "what if the Vampires come back?"

"Don't worry," said Jerry, "As long as we stay in the house, basement, or lair and don't come in to the Sub Shop, we're safe. Vampires like the ones in the Order can't come in to a place of human residence without an express invitation from someone who lives here." He started to leave.

Justin started to leave, too, Juliet and Helena following. "Oh! I guess I better invite you 2 in."

"Justin," Juliet explained, "we're bat-turners, we don't fall under that rule. And even if we did, you would've already invited us in."

"Oh. Right." Justin went up to the loft, Juliet, Helena, Theresa, Max, and Alex all following.

Alex stopped at the top of the stairs. "Hey, Harper, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second," said Harper.

Alex nodded and left.

Harper dropped the act. She went over to the cash register and grabbed the spare key before going back to the door to unlock it.

Celestia walked in. "Alright. All you've gotta do is let me in to the house portion of this place and I can get going with my plan. And all you have to do for now live your pathetic life."

Harper nodded and walked over to the stairwell. "Come in, mistress."

Celestia smiled and snuck up the stairs. She looked back down at Harper. "And sleep." Harper dropped to the ground. "Forgot she would do that." She went back down the stairs and picked Harper up and dragged her down to the basement. She started to pull Harper down the stairs and saw her room. "Whoa. I should've hypnotized his sister." She pulled Harper down the stairs and dropped her on the bed. "When you wake up, you'll go back to normal, but I'm gonna call you later. I'm gonna come back for you and take the wheel again when I need you." She zapped Harper and walked back up the stairs. She walked up the second flight of stairs and came into the loft of the house belonging to the Wizard family known as the Russo family. She closed her eyes and a map seemed to form in her head of the house. "Guess I should start at the head." Without opening her eyes, she walked through the hallway to Jerry and Theresa's room. She slowly opened the door and looked around, closing the door behind her. _Ooh…someone needs a coat of paint._ She walked over to the bed and zapped the couple. _OK, I have 5 seconds to start this…_ She snuck back into the hall, making sure to close the door. As soon as she closed the door, she felt herself fading into their dreams…

Theresa turned over in the bed. Suddenly, she was in a nightmare…

_She heard a loud CLANG in the kitchen and snapped up in her bed. She looked at where Jerry had been laying. "Jerry? Jerry!" She got up, wearing an evening gown. She left the room and ran into the hallway. There wasn't anything in the hall. She ran into the kitchen and looked around. A few pots and pans were rattling on the counter as if someone had just dropped them there. She quickened her pace as she ran behind the couch and tripped on something. She looked to see what she'd tripped on and screamed when she saw Max's dead body lying on the floor. She jumped up and saw Jerry on the couch. She ran to the stairs._

_"You should never have come here…"_

_Theresa backed away as Alex fell down the stairs. She whirled around to a strange noise and saw Juliet grabbing Justin. __"NO!" __She ran at them, but Helena came up behind her and held her back. She looked at her to see that she was once again Diana (you know, Diana has brown hair but Helena is a blonde?). She turned back to Justin and Juliet._

_Juliet looked at her. "They're gonna die, you know." She turned into Gem and Vamped out. "No matter what you do." She bit Justin…_

Theresa snapped awake. She turned to her sleeping husband. "Jerry! Jerry, wake up!"

But he was stuck in his own nightmare…

_Jerry woke up to a moaning and creaking noise, like the sound of the undead… He sat up and looked around. He was still in his pajamas, but Theresa wasn't there. "Theresa? Theresa…" He sighed and got up. He left his room and snuck down the hall. Something was wrong. For one thing, the lights were on, but the hall was still incredibly dark. He looked towards the loft and saw that the lights were fine in there. He raced in there and…well, it wasn't there. He looked around and discovered that he skipped directly to Waverly Place. He was now looking directly at the Late Night Bite. He turned around and saw Gem and Diana._

_Gem grabbed him by the throat. "Didn't you know this was gonna happen?"_

_The 2 sisters threw him aside and he landed in a cemetery._

_He looked around. There was nothing but headstones for a mile radius. He looked straight ahead and saw a headstone catch his eye… "No…" He raced over there and read it:_

_Alex Russo  
__1992-2009_

_He looked at the next 3: Justin, Max, and Theresa. He then noticed an open grave right next to Theresa. He walked over there and looked at the headstone. He gasped/screamed. _"JERRY RUSSO"?_ There had to be a mistake! Suddenly, he was pushed into the coffin at the bottom of the grave. He rolled over [which was no average feat] and saw Gem and Diana there again._

_"Only one thing's definite in this world, Russo," said Diana. She pounded the side of the grave and he heard a rumbling. "DEATH!"_

_Suddenly, the coffin door closed and was bombarded by dirt…_

Jerry jolted up. He looked at Theresa and they both knew the other had just experienced a weird dream…

Celestia opened her eyes, smiling. "Moving on." She left the hall. She snuck through the loft and up the stairs to the kids' rooms, being careful not to wake the Vampire sisters sleeping next to each other on an air mattress between the couch and coffee table. She walked through the hall to Max's room and slowly opened the door. She looked at the floor…correction: what floor? She zapped off the trash to clear a path to the bed and snuck into the room and zapped him, too. Hurriedly, she snuck back into the hall and closed the door and her eyes. Slowly, she felt herself fading into his dream…

_Max snapped awake. He looked around. "What happened?" Suddenly, his blanket ripped from the bed and revealed that his arms and legs were being held by chains. He looked over the side of his bed and a giant hot dog jumped on him. He started screaming…_

…and woke up.

Celestia opened her eyes. _There's something wrong with that boy._ She moved on to Alex. She walked into Alex's room. _I like the wallpaper. _She walked over to the bed and zapped her. She raced back into the hall, closed the door, closed her eyes, and felt herself fading…

_Alex heard and smashing sound and her eyes popped open. She slowly sat up and looked around. Nothing. "That was weird…" She stood up in her purple tank top and pink-and-khaki pajama pants and ran down to the kitchen. "Mom? Dad? Someone here?" She looked around. Nothing and no one. So what was that sound of shattering glass? Wait a minute… Nothing and no one… Where were the others? She ran over to the couch. Juliet and  
Helena were gone. She turned around and saw Helena standing there. She gasped. "Oh! Man! Helena, what's wrong with you? You scared me."_

_"Kind of the point."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh, I just wanted to draw your attention so she could get behind you."_

_Alex turned around and saw Juliet turn back into Gem and grab her and throw her through the glass doors leading to the terrace. But, instead of landing on the terrace, she fell onto grass. She looked around. She was on a cliff! She scrambled back, careful not to make a motion that would knock her off the cliff. Suddenly, the sisters appeared behind her and pushed her off…_

Alex snapped up in bed, wide awake. She looked around. She was safe in her bed in her room. "Just a dream." Or was it? She looked at her outfit to discover that it was exactly the same as in her dream…

Celestia opened her eyes. _I love this job. _Suddenly, she heard Alex getting up. _Uh oh._ She raced down the hall to Justin's room.

Alex opened her door and looked down the hall. No one was there. Something was wrong…

Celestia quickly but quietly closed the door to Justin's room. She looked around. _Something wrong with this boy, too. Girly wallpaper and a tiki head?_ She shook the thought out. She looked at the bed. She glared at the late-teens boy and angrily walked towards him. She leaned in, Vamping out…

Justin rolled over.

Celestia stood upright again, turning back to normal.

Justin stopped moving. He was still asleep.

Celestia shook her head. _I can't wait to kill you._ She zapped him and walked back into the hall, careful not to slam the door. _I'll try a different approach to this one…_ She closed her eyes and faded into his dream…

_Justin lay in his bed. Suddenly, it disappeared and he dropped on a brick ground. He sat up and looked around. He was still in his brown T-shirt and tan pants he wore as pajamas, but he was in a different town that looked like an early 17__th__ century night-life European town. Then he saw a girl and boy on the street. It was Juliet with another man! He stood up, suddenly interested. "Juliet! It's me, Justin!" She didn't seem to hear him. She and the boy just continued on down the street and into an alley. Justin curiously followed. He walked into the alley soon enough to see her biting into the boy's neck (which was a horrific sight as she had not yet, at the time, grown her fangs). Justin fainted._

Justin wriggled in his bed, unable to wake up.

_Justin stood up in modern times. He looked around and found himself in what looked like a Florida beach at night. He turned around and saw a girl walking along the streets._

_The girl had strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes (that were slightly tinted brown), and tanned pale skin. She looked out at the sea. She reached behind her back and, in a flash of light, pulled out a pink and purple wand. She zapped the sea and the waves roused._

_"You must be Avalon."_

_The girl whirled around and saw Gem standing there. "You…You're from the Order…"_

_"Correct." Gem, slowly walking forward, looked at the sea the Wizard girl had just roused. "So what's it like being Mother Nature's daughter?"_

_Avalon slowly started to back away._

_"Haven't you ever heard? Vampires, one…" She looked at Avalon, Vamping out. "…Mother Nature, nothing."_

_Avalon started to run._

_Gem used her Vampire speed and raced after her. She grabbed Avalon. "I would eat you, but…" She shrugged. "…too much power too soon. Better idea." She snapped her neck._

Juliet tried to at least turn over, but Celestia had pulled her into Justin's dream without zapping her, and thus locked her in the montage of her past.

_Suddenly, Justin was back in his bed, gently falling asleep. Before he could drift off, he felt a hand clasp his. He smiled and opened his eyes, turning his head just enough to see Juliet sitting on his bed. The 2 slowly leaned in and kissed. 20 minutes later, they were lying in the bed together. As Justin slowly begin to drift off again. Juliet lifted her head from the pillow, turned back into Gem, Vamped, and bit him…_

Justin lurched awake.

Juliet's eyes snapped open, arousing Helena next to her.

Celestia opened her eyes, smiling and quickly snuck down the hall and to the stairway.

Juliet sat up in the bed.

Helena sat up next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"What happened?"

"Well, see, the thing is…Justin was with me and he didn't see me…we were watching my past…me killing people…"

Celestia came down the stairs, saw the sisters talking, panicked, and raced down the second flight of stairs.

"…it was awful."

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing," Helena said.

Celestia came back into the Sub Shop. "Perfect. Now I'm invited and can come in whenever I want and I have my spell on those Wizard brats and can manipulate their dreams, making myself more powerful every time it works. And to top it all off, I've mesmerized their little mortal friend. The afterlife is good." She walked out of the shop at normal pace and slowly turned into a bat before flying off.


	7. Wizard Watch

Chapter 7: Wizard Watch

"So we all had these crazy dreams last night?" Jerry asked the rest of the Russo family (and Juliet).

"Yeah, except for Harper and Helena," said Juliet, "It's like the Order's mistress is only playing with the Russo family and I got sucked into Justin's dream."

"You don't think the mistress got in and hexed you all, do you?" asked Harper.

"That is impossible," said Jerry, "She would had to have been invited by someone who lives here and nobody here would have purposely let her in."

"Unless she was in a disguise!"

"But we didn't invite _anyone_ into the house last night," said Alex.

"Oh, right…"

"Wait a minute," said Juliet, "maybe there was a reason that the Order's mistress was favoring Justin. I mean, she didn't just send out a message that Hell and I can't be trusted like she did for the rest of you—well, all except Max—she went so far as to show him the most horrible images of my past, one of which was Gem killing Avalon. Why was that memory so important? Do you think she messed up, showed us dreams that could act as riddles to show us what she's planning on doing during this eclipse?"

"Maybe…" Jerry thought about that. "Justin! Go get the whiteboard!"

"On it!" Justin raced into the sub shop, grabbed the whiteboard, brought it back upstairs, and stood it next to the table, in the way of the terrace window so that no sunlight could hit the Vampire sisters. He then proceeded to close the other curtains. "Alright, we just have to write down everything that happened in our dreams." He then thought about that, remembering the last part of his dream. "Well, everything that we think is important."

"Everything was important, Justin," said Helena, "We have to try our best to remember every single detail. Is there some spell of yours that can just write out all the details of our dreams? I mean, they're implanted in our brains."

"Sure, the dream-catcher spell. It can show us or tell us exactly what happened in someone's dream." Justin took out his wand. "_Fast asleep, not a peep, though not as they seem, show us our dreams_." He zapped the whiteboard and all the different details of their dreams appeared on it.

"Alright, me in my dress," Theresa looked it over, "Jerry in his pajamas in a coffin, Max with the hot dog, Alex falling off a cliff, and Justin and Juliet—" She turned to glare at Justin. "Justin…"

Justin nervously smiled.

"Why does it say you and Juliet made out?"

Juliet scoffed. "Come on, Mrs. Russo, it doesn't say that—oh, it says that."

Theresa kept glaring at her eldest son. "You really think about her that way?"

Juliet smiled at Justin. "You really think about me like that?"

Justin looked back and forth between the 2 girls. "Is there any answer to those questions that won't make one of you go crazy?"

"Back to these dreams," said Alex, intervening, "There's gotta be something they all have in common…that's it! Death! In Mom's dream, Justin died. In Dad's dream, he died. In Max's dream, the hot dog…kind of killed him. In my dream, I was killed. And in Justin's dream that Juliet shared with him, Juliet killed 3 people. You don't think there's a pattern in there, do you?"

"Maybe she's thinking of raising a bunch of bad guys to take over or destroy the world," suggested Helena.

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, right. Next you're gonna say her name is Morgana La Fey."

"We're not talking about _Sorcerer's Apprentice_, Alex," said Harper, "We're talking about Celestia." She then realized what she'd said.

Alex looked at her and started talking at the same time she was: "How do you/I know that? I don't know! You tell me! Me? Yes, you! Stop that!"

"OK, that was weird," said Helena.

"You're telling me," said Juliet, "What's going on, Harper? How'd you know the Order's mistress' name was Celestia?"

"I don't know, it came out! I figured you guys would know if stuff like that considering you're all Wizards and Vampires and stuff like that."

Celestia was watching all of this. "Uh oh. They're getting suspicious." She smiled. "Time to jazz things up a little. Harper, take them out for me?"

Harper suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Harper, are you OK?" asked Alex.

"I…" Harper looked at her.

"Harper…"

Harper grabbed a chair and knocked Alex with it. Before anyone else could catch her, she raced out and slammed the door shut.

"Get her!" Theresa cried, helping Alex up.

Justin, Juliet, Helena, Jerry, and Max all raced to get her.

Harper held onto the doorknob, not letting go and not backing away from the door.

Celestia stood upright. "And now for the ultimate fix." She closed her eyes.

Harper took on her position. Celestia was inside her. When one moved, the other did. Both girls held up their finger… "_Make my problems no more, go in through the out door_." The girls zapped the door. Celestia dropped her hold on Harper and distantly commanded her to run away.

"Alright, ram it on 3!" said Jerry, "1…2…3!" He, Justin, Juliet, and Helena all pushed and ran through the door…coming out of the terrace curtain.

Justin looked back and forth. "Whoa! Wait…Max, why didn't you ram the door?"

"He didn't say 'go!'"

"What? He said 'on 3!'"

"Yeah, '1, 2, 3, GO!' Then again, I guess that would mean he should've said 'on go.'"

Justin groaned. "How did Harper do that? She's a mortal!"

Helena sighed. "She was able to do it for the same reason she knew the Order's mistress was named Celestia: Celestia has taken control of her."

"Which means she probably needs us out of the way and a mortal on her side for a reason," said Jerry, "There must be some ritual that fits the qualifications for what's going on here. We need our spell books!"

"Right, I'll go into the lair and get them," said Max. He went down the stairs…and came back down from the other flight. He looked down the stairs. "Where'd the lair go?"

Justin groaned. "All our spell books are in the lair and we can't get to the lair if we're all stuck in the loft."

Alex groaned as Theresa laid her on the couch. "There…there's a spell."

"There's a spell for everything, Alex," said Justin. _DING!_ "There's a spell for everything! And if we don't know it, we make it up! OK… _We need to stop the evil Vampire, get our spells books out of the…la-ire._" He shrugged and waved his finger. Nothing. He groaned. "Spell lock. Either that or that wasn't good enough to be a spell."

"Well, it was a horrible rhyme," Alex groaned.

"Of course," said Justin, "Even half-unconscious, she bagging on me."

Alex gestured to her boot. "Mom, get my wand." Theresa handed her the wand. Alex started waving it. "_To gain the knowledge that we seek, give us the Book of Power we need_." She zapped the table and a giant book appeared.

"How'd she know that spell?" asked Jerry.

"I'll bet she was using it to come up with pranks," said Justin. He opened the book, sending a cloud of dust out. He waved that away. "Alright, rituals…rituals…'ramparts and rocket's red glare'…'riots and mosh pits'…'rituals and ceremonies'! Page 647." He turned the pages and turned them and turned them until he finally found the right page. "OK, there's 30 pages on each of these. Uh oh. Alright, maybe if we check the ingredients first, we can eliminate some."

_5 hours later…_

"Are we done yet?" asked Juliet, "Honestly, Celestia could've killed Harper by now!"

"Hold on!" Justin snapped, "I get a little worked up after researching for so long!"

"Obviously," Alex sighed, still lying down. She was better, but still in pain. "Isn't there a healing spell for me?"

"If there is, I don't know it," said Justin, "Wait a minute. Here it is! The ritual Celestia must be doing. It has to be done on an eclipse, it requires the blood of Vampires and the souls of Wizards, and a sacrifice must take place to awaken the power given to the caster—or casters—once the spell has been completed. Obviously, she was planning to do this thing during an eclipse. And she must have been making all those Vampires help her so she could bleed and dust them. And she's been going after us because she not only doesn't want us out of the way but also needs our souls for her spell while our powers are all active. And since I'm the farthest ahead in the competition, my power would be most beneficial to her. And, finally, Harper is very close to us, so she would be a valuable instrument to get rid of us, and she's a mortal that's perfect for the sacrifice."

"But why would she have to have the 2 of us?" asked Helena.

"Well…I don't know. It just says that it'll awaken an army of evil creatures that will help the caster take over the earth…and that the only people able to stop the spell are soulful Vampires. That's it! You 2 are soulful, she must've wanted you on her side to keep you from stopping her."

"Wait a second," said Alex, "Think about this: Celestia has us captured for her own use. Because of how she cast the spell, she's the only one able to come and go, so she can come and kill us whenever she wants, not to mention the fact that the sun is eventually gonna corner us or that the only blood here to nourish our 2 Vamps is inside human flesh—that's it! Celestia locked Helena and Juliet in here with us because she knew they'd eventually go insane and eat us!"

"We would never do that!" said Juliet.

"Actually, if you're deprived of blood for too long, you'll have no choice but to feed," said Justin, "You can live infinitely without it, but it'll damage your brain so horribly that you'll never be able to survive."

"And then this whole sacrifice thing…" Alex's eyes widened. "Celestia is gonna sacrifice Harper!"

_At the Order's fortress…_

Harper walked into the castle.

The Vampires saw her and started for her. "Mortal…"

"Back off, people." Celestia walked in. "She's mine. This is the girl that's gonna make this ritual possible." She walked over to Harper, closing the castle doors. Harper stared at her. Celestia grabbed her, breaking her hold on her.

Harper blinked. "Where am I? What's going on?" She then looked at Celestia. "Hey! You're that girl that's trying to kill us!"

"Oh, not trying to, succeeding. You've already done all the dirty work for me. You invited me into the Russo household. You locked them there to die. And now you're gonna help me take over and eventually destroy the world."

Harper realized what she was talking about. "No…"

"Oh, yes. And now you're in my fortress. Welcome home, Harper." She Vamped. "You're not gonna be leaving."

Harper whimpered in fear.


	8. Running Out of Time

Chapter 8: Running Out of Time

Harper was in the castle's dungeon. She pulled against the chains holding her. She had to get out and save her friends!

"You're not gonna get out."

Harper looked at Celestia.

"They're solid steel _and_ enchanted, no mortal can break them."

"Then my friends will come and save me."

"Oh, Harper, honey, they don't know where you are. Not like they could save you anyway, you trapped them in their house. And then there's the fact that they think you betrayed them."

Harper stared at her.

Celestia knelt down next to her. "But I can make you a deal. Here's the thing: I'm working on a ritual that's going to raise an army for me that will help me and my Order take over the world. All we need is some blood, some magic souls, and a sacrifice. Now our blood we can happily give; your little friends are gonna die eventually, giving us the souls; but the sacrifice is the tricky part. Now, it doesn't have to be you, it can be any pure mortal. So I'm gonna give you a choice: you can keep working as my servant and live forever, or you can stay my captive and hopefully last the week."

"The joke's on you, there's no eclipse this week."

"That's the thing, there is but no one knows. See, sometimes eclipses happen unexpectedly, no one sees them coming. But preternatural senses, like mine, can detect one months in advance. And one is happening this weekend. So do you wanna see it a million times over…or do you want it to be the last thing you ever see?"

Harper looked at her. "I'm gonna have to go with option #2."

Celestia glared at her.

"I will never betray my friends, whether they know it or not and regardless of what they already think of me."

"Fine. Then I'm gonna make sure you regret that decision for the rest of your very short life." She grabbed Harper by the throat. "And that starts now."

_Meanwhile…_

Justin was pacing. "There's gotta be some way we can get out of here and save Harper."

Theresa sighed. "Listen, kids, I know you don't want to hear this…but what if Harper is helping Celestia voluntarily."

"Mom, Harper would never do that to us," Alex said, "She believe in me, so I believe in her. And the girl that attacked me was not her."

Justin sighed. "We need to break this spell."

"The only way to break this spell is to cast the counter-spell," Alex said, "And Celestia was smart enough to cast a spell lock on the place."

Justin shook his head. "No, spell locks are strong, but they're also risky. They're like contracts, every one of them has a loophole." He snapped his fingers. "And I think I have this one figured out. Maybe if it's opened from the outside, we can get out. Then all we have to do is not come back into the loft until the spell is broken."

"How do we open it from the outside?" asked Alex, "We're all inside! And who'd be dumb enough to come here?"

"Not dumb enough, smart enough." Justin got out his cell phone. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But if we wanna save the world, we have to expose magic to one last person." He finished dialing. "Zeke! Get over here ASAP!"

_10 minutes later…_

Zeke opened the door. "Hey, guys. What's going on—"

Everyone raced to the door. They ran out before Zeke could close it and made sure to lock it before closing it.

Zeke looked at them. "What was that?"

"Zeke," Justin sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this, but…" He looked at Jerry, who nodded. There was no other way. Justin turned back to Zeke. "I'm a Wizard."

Zeke stared at him…and busted out laughing. "Oh, man, that's great! You're killing me!"

"Good," said Alex, "Then when the evil Vampires take over the world, you've got nothing to lose."

Zeke stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

Justin sighed and took out his wand. "Unfortunately, I am. I can prove it." He zapped up a sandwich.

Zeke snatched it. He looked at Justin…then at the sandwich…then at Justin…then at the sandwich— "This is so cool! My best friend's a Wizard!" He hugged Justin.

"OK, dude, a little too comfortable."

"Right, sorry." Zeke let go of him.

"Look, man, Harper's in trouble."

Zeke stared at him. "What happened? Is she OK? What's going on?"

"We don't know where she is, how she is, what's going on, or what happened to her. All we know is that there's an evil Vampire out there named Celestia who commanded her to attack us. Harper obeyed, locked us in there, and is about to be sacrificed so that Celestia can raise an army of evil magic creatures to take over the world."

"Well, we've gotta stop her—"

"It's not that easy," said Juliet, "She's killed a bunch of people, she forced my sister—Helena here—and I to do so many bad things…wait a minute. She forced me to kill Mother Nature's daughter. There must have been a reason for that. How'd that connect to the spell?"

Justin snapped his fingers in realization. "Because Mother Nature's power extends over everything natural about the planet and Avalon applied to that as well. And there is nothing natural about an army of evil creatures taking over the world. Avalon would've been able to stop that eclipse to prohibit the spell. With her out of the way, the only thing standing in her way is us. And Harper. And if Harper was against us voluntarily, then no one can stop her now."

"Wait, you guys think it's possible that Harper wasn't being _forced_ to try and kill you guys?" asked Zeke.

"It's not possible!" Alex snapped, "Even if she did hit me over the head with a chair. I'm telling you, Harper is suffering."

_Back with Celestia…_

How right she was. Celestia was doing everything she could to Harper. As long as she was still in one piece (and a virgin), she'd be fine for the sacrifice. But Celestia knew 1001 ways to hurt her that wouldn't break her at all. And she was using every single one of them.

Harper groaned and screamed.

Celestia jumped her in Vamp mode. "You know, I could make this all stop if you'd just help me get rid of your little friends. Yeah, I know they're not dead. In fact, they just escaped. But if you come help me kill them, maybe I can work my way around killing you."

Harper worked up enough strength to smack her. "You're not gonna hurt my friends!"

Celestia growled. "Fine. I'll just hurt you." She bit her.


	9. Breaking

Chapter 9: Breaking

Juliet and Helena led the group to the castle. If they could make it there in time, they'd be able to save Harper and stop Celestia before the eclipse came around.

As the gang was going through the forests leading to the castle while the moon was up, Harper lay in chains in the castle dungeon. She was so in pain that the chains didn't matter—she wouldn't be able to escape anyway, she could barely move.

Celestia walked up to her and knelt down against the wall next to her. "I got such a rush from feeding off you. Your blood is so pure…you're perfect for this sacrifice."

Harper looked at her.

"But I'll give you one last chance. This is your third strike: help me kill your friends. And all this suffering goes away."

Harper glared at her. "No, it won't. It'll just get worse."

Celestia groaned. "Harper, Harper, honey…that silly little soul of yours is getting in your way again! Don't you get it? I'm giving you a chance to become immortal here. When you're immortal, all these dumb old feelings of yours like pain and neglect and guilt—they all just go away. If you don't do it, then you're gonna pay."

"Then I hope you take a traveler's check."

Celestia glared at her and grabbed her in Vamp form. "I don't think so! You are mine one way or the other, so make your choice now. Your death or your friends?"

Harper held herself down. "Mine."

"Pity." Celestia then turned around in her human guise. She stood up and looked around. "They're here." She raced off. Just before leaving, she turned back to look at Harper. "Don't move. As if you could." She cackled and left the room.

Harper stared after her.

The gang snuck into the castle.

"OK," said Juliet, "There's a bunch of Vampires, but we all have stakes. Remember, you hit them right in the heart. Meanwhile, there's only one Celestia. So we'd be best off if we split up."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Zeke, "I mean, I'm new to this whole Wizard thing and not to mention the fact that in every book I've ever read or movie I've ever watched, something bad always happens when the good guys split up, especially on Scooby Doo—"

"Zeke!" Justin stopped him, "Trust me. We can do this. Now everyone make like an atom and split!"

They all went their separate ways.

Max was going through a hall alone. He looked around.

Suddenly, Celestia came up behind him, grabbed him, and tossed him in the nearest mop closet, which she quickly locked.

Max started pounding on the door trying to get out. "Hey! Let me out!" He pulled out his wand and zapped the door. The spell deflected.

Celestia giggled. "Boy, am I glad I coated the doors in plastic. One down, 7 to go." She walked off.

Theresa was going through another hall. She held up her stake.

"Do you really think you can save them?"

Theresa whirled around.

Celestia looked at her. "Come on. You're only putting them in more danger—"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What's your excuse?"

Theresa held up her stake. "Look. I don't wanna fight you—"

Celestia batted the stake away. "But I do."

"Hey, I'm just mortal backup here—"

"I know that. In fact, if you were still a virgin, I would've sacrificed _you_ instead of that Harper just because you're related to those stinking Wizards."

"You already killed her?"

"Might as well have. She's unbreakable." She grabbed Theresa by the throat. "Unlike you." She pushed her through a door and into a cellar. She looked and found Theresa lying there unconscious. "Down and out. Next…" She walked off.

Jerry was going up one of the other halls. He firmly gripped his stake, ready for a fight. Then he caught sight of a brunette girl lying on the floor down the hall. "Alex!" He raced over there. "Are you OK?"

She looked at him. He'd forgotten Celestia and Alex had the same hair color. "Just fine." She kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into the cellar she'd trapped Theresa in. "That was too easy." She got up and ran off.

Zeke dared not let go of the stake Juliet had cautiously given him. Every time a noise erupted from the halls, he yelped and jumped and held the stake up.

Celestia peeked down the hall just as he jumped and saw that he was standing absolutely still on top of a trick step. "Why is he such an idiot?" She whistled.

Zeke, of course, jumped…right onto the trick step. A bunch of Vampires came out. "Oh boy."

Celestia smirked and walked off.

Helena walked along the hallway with her stake, prepared to fight any other Vampire that came along.

Suddenly, a Vampire jumped out at her.

She kicked it in the face, then in the stomach. Then she staked it. "That was easy." She stopped smiling. "A little too easy." She turned around.

Celestia looked at her. "Hey, Helena." She grabbed her and pulled her off.

Helena fought her off.

Celestia just pushed her down a stairway.

Helena fell down a flight of stairs and into an empty chamber, dropping the stake on the floor.

Celestia slammed the door shut and locked it.

Helena scrambled up and raced to slam her body weight against the door. To no avail. She kept trying but with no success. She looked up. The chamber had a skylight…

Alex went through a couple halls, her stake in one boot and her wand in the other, looking for something to fight. Suddenly, she stopped walking. She sensed a presence… "Hello?" She looked around. Nothing. Then she slowly and reluctantly looked up…

Celestia fell from the ceiling and jumped her.

The 2 fell to the ground and wrestled across the hall.

Finally, Alex pushed her off and took out her wand. She pointed it at Celestia. "_Here is my handle, here is my spout, take this evil woman, knock her out!_" She zapped Celestia—

Celestia smacked the spell back.

It hit Alex, knocking her into the wall and out for the count.

Celestia grabbed her and dragged her off…

Justin held his stake in his right hand and his wand in his left, nor daring to let go of either for fear a Vampire would succeed against him in a fight should it come along.

Suddenly—

_The exhibit window closed, locking them in._

Justin blinked.

_Justin and Juliet pounded against the window, to no avail._

Justin closed his eyes.

_Justin and Juliet kissed beneath the skylight._

Justin turned away.

_The mummy pulled Juliet from the exhibit and put her under his control…_

…_and Gem appeared months later and attacked the boy she'd been in love with—_

Justin pinned himself to the wall. He looked at the stake and wand in his hands…and fell to the floor, dropping both.

Celestia walked by him. "Sweet dreams." She left.

Juliet began to make her way to the dungeon, holding her stake up defensively.

Then Celestia came along and pinned her to the wall. "I wanted you and your sister on my side. I wasn't gonna kill you despite your filthy souls. And now you go and turn on me?"

"And never look back." Juliet moved to stake her—

Celestia grabbed the stake and snapped it in 2 before throwing it across the hall. She looked at Juliet in Vamp form. "You really thought it would be that easy to kill me?"

Juliet looked at her. "I was kind of hoping."

Celestia smirked. "Wrong answer." She grabbed Juliet and dragged her outside.

Juliet kept trying to fight her off, but Celestia finally punched her in the nose. You guessed it: OUCH!

Celestia seized the moment to knock her onto a tree and chain her to it.

Juliet immediately started trying to break the chains.

"Solid steel. No mortal can break them. No Vampire can either, though. More of a thing for a Werewolf. You're not getting out. Too bad for you…sunrise is in 2 hours."

Juliet stared at her and kept trying to break the chains.

Celestia cackled and walked off. No doubt. She was winning.


	10. Barely Rescued

Chapter 10: Barely Rescued

Max continued to beat himself against the door to the broom closet Celestia had locked him in. Nothing worked. That plastic on the door was really Wizard-proof!

Jerry and Theresa came to in the cellar Celestia had trapped them in. They instantly began trying to get out. There was a door on the wall, but it was 7 feet over their heads. They couldn't reach it to get out.

Zeke was cornered in the halls by a group of Vampires. "OK. Nice Vampires. Good Vampires! Don't eat me!"

Helena kept trying to bust open the door to the chamber she'd been locked in. Nothing was working. "I'm starting to realize how Juliet felt right before she was taken by that mummy."

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

Alex came to after being smacked in the face. "Ow! What in the—" She looked at her fellow prisoner. "Harper?" It was Harper. "You look awful!"

Harper glared at her. "Thanks for that!"

Justin was still in the corridor, his mind trapped in a montage of his worst memories.

_Justin found the mummy's lair empty and lost Juliet for good…_

And, last but not least, Juliet was chained to the tree outside the castle, trying to break loose and run back inside to help her friends. But she couldn't break free. And the sun was coming up soon…

_Back in the cellar…_

Jerry was trying to boost Theresa to where they could get out of there.

Theresa kept leaning against the wall, her feet on Jerry's shoulders, trying to reach the door that was well over 10 feet over the ground. "A little higher, Jerry!"

"There is no higher! You're practically standing on my head!"

Theresa put her feet on his head and pushed herself higher. Still short by at least a foot. "Jump, you idiot, jump!"

Jerry did.

Theresa used the torque to jump higher and was able to grab her hand onto the floor outside the door. "I got it! Now how do we get out of here?"

_Outside…_

Juliet kept tugging and pulling on the chains tying her to the tree. Suddenly, something broke the chain and she was released entirely. She looked at the chains falling to the ground, wondering what had happened. "What—" She then remembered what Celestia had said: breaking the chains was a job for a Werewolf. She cautiously turned around to find someone standing there that she hadn't seen in many, many years. "Mason?"

The Werewolf Mason Greyback was there, half in wolf form and half a human. "Yup. It's me, Juliet. Been a while."

"I'll say. 300 years. You haven't changed a bit."

"Actually, I change all the time, remember?"

She smiled. "Right." She then looked over his shoulder to find the sun rising and stopped smiling. "We'd better get inside." She grabbed him and pulled him back inside.

(Savannah Outen's "Little Wonders" plays in background)

Juliet pulled Mason into the building and the 2 of them closed the doors. Just as soon as they were done, Juliet sighed with relief and Mason turned into his full human form.

_Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

"Come on," said Juliet, "We've gotta save my friends." She pulled Mason off. "I think I can catch their scents, but you have to break their binds." She sniffed the air. "OK, there's a bunch of Vampires over here. And I can whimpering. Yeah, that must be Zeke." She pulled Mason off to help her lover's best friend.

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

The group of Vampires had Zeke cornered. Just when he thought it was the end, Mason and Juliet ran up and fought them off. The 2 of them put together were able to knock them all down.

"Zeke!" Juliet said, "Stake!"

Zeke handed it to her.

Juliet took it and stuck it through the Vampires' hearts, slaying them all and turning them all to dust. Without waiting to catch her breath, she grabbed Zeke and Mason and pulled them off. "Come on, we've gotta help the others!"

_Let it slide_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Juliet and Mason and Zeke came to the broom closet Max was locked in. They heard his efforts to get out and opened the door just as he was preparing to bombard it, making him collapse on the floor. Juliet sighed, rolled her eyes, and help him up, dragging him off to find the others.

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

Juliet raced up to the open door leading to the cellar to find Theresa's hand on the floor. She leaned over and pulled Theresa up out of the cellar. She looked down the hole to find Jerry down there. She gestured to Theresa, Zeke, Mason, and Max to help her down. They grabbed her legs and lowered her down there so she could grab Jerry. Then they struggled to pull him out. Finally, they all caught their breath and kept running to find the others.

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away somehow_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

Juliet passed a door in the hall and could hear sounds of struggle coming from inside it. She rushed to open the door and let out her sister before the sun could reach the skylight. The 2 Vampire girls hugged and raced off.

_In these small hours…_

_These little wonders…_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, these twists and turns of fate!_

Juliet caught sight of Justin lying unmoving in the corridor and told the others to keep going to find Alex and Harper. They listened to her and gave her a chance to go over to Justin herself. She'd seen Celestia use this spell before, trapping the victim in their worst experiences and then building even more horrible nightmares on it. There was only one way to get them out. So Juliet did what she had to do. She kissed Justin. Justin's eyes opened and the spell faded. Juliet smiled and held him close as he regained his senses. True love's kiss. They were truly meant to be.

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

_Yeah_

Justin and Juliet finally ran down the hall to meet the others.

"Did you find them?" Juliet asked.

"No," said Mason.

"Who's he?" asked Justin.

"Introductions later," said Juliet, "I think the eclipse might be today. I can feel the moon's lunar course speeding up irregularly as we speak."

"Wait!" Helena said, "Did we try the dungeon?"

No one said anything. How stupid were they? They instantly raced off in the direction of the dungeon to save their friends.

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_Still remain, yeah_

_Still remain_

Little did they know that as they were rushing to the rescue, Celestia was coming back into the dungeon. The reunited best friends were to be separated.

Celestia smirked. "The eclipse is coming a little early. Looks the spell is starting now." She grabbed Harper and dragged her off.

Alex reached to help her friend, but Celestia zapped her with a burst of energy, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there.

Celestia stormed off with Harper in tow.

Alex was left there to cry.

_These little wonders… _


	11. The Battle Begins

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Juliet, Helena, and Mason kept flinging their bodyweights at the door to the dungeon. Finally, they broke it down.

Mason raced in. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Alex looked at him. "Forget about me! You have to save Harper!"

Juliet raced up. "Slow down, Alex. We're not leaving you. Now what happened?" She helped Alex stand up.

Alex took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. "Celestia took control over Harper and used her to break us. When she had Harper in her grip, she dropped her hold and started torturing her. And now the eclipse is starting up early and she's gonna kill her. And when she's done, she'll come for us."

Helena shook her head. "We can't let that happen. We have to stop her! Come on!" She raced off. Everyone quickly followed her.

In Celestia's chamber, the Vampires were all collected.

Celestia pulled in Harper and threw her onto the floor. "And so begins our rise to power!"

The Vampires all cheered.

Harper, in their celebration, started to sneak out—

Celestia pressed her foot on her back, pinning her down. "Don't make me wanna kill you. You really don't wanna get me mad." With that said, she pulled out a very sharp knife. "_Through blood and ash and magic soul, I raise the armies to take control._" She looked at one of the Vampires and nodded for him to come forward.

The Vampire walked up and held out his hand.

Celestia took it and sliced it open.

The blood dripped down just shy of Harper's arm.

Harper saw it and started breathing more heavily.

The Vampires flocked around Celestia to form a perfect star.

Celestia began to cut their hands and let the blood flow.

Meanwhile, the gang raced to the chamber where the spell was being cast.

On the way there, Zeke took the time to open the main door enough to see the sun. There was an eclipse forming. The moon was almost to direct alignment with the sun. Which meant they didn't have much time left. "Oh, Harper…" He instantly set back to racing with the others towards Celestia's chamber.

Celestia was still letting loose the blood of the Vampires. Finally, the blood was arranged on the floor to form a perfect pentagram around Harper. "_And by the power I now give away, may the spell begin that will lead the way, and should the souls fall into place, control over it all may I have today._" She held up the dagger—

Juliet raced up and kicked the door open.

Celestia whipped her head around to face her.

Juliet shook her head. "If that dagger gets any closer to her, you're gonna were you'd never died."

Celestia smirked. She looked at the Vampires she'd just bled. "Kill them."

The Vampires set to work fighting off the heroes.

Celestia looked at Harper. "You just wait. Two minutes from now, your friends will have killed enough of my followers to give me the ashes I need to start this spell up. That's when I bleed you. That's when the eclipse kicks in the magic juice. And from there, it's all a matter of how I choose to kill your Wizard buddies."

Harper couldn't take anymore. She growled at Celestia and moved her foot enough to smack her in the leg. She then whipped her arm around to smack her in the gut. Once Celestia had moved her foot off her back, she flopped over and kicked her back. She then got up from the floor, unstably, and ran for her friends. The first thing she noticed was that they did indeed have stakes. "DON'T!"

Too late. Several of the stakes they held collided in just the right spot as to hit the Vampires in the hearts. They immediately turned to dust.

Celestia smiled and held up her hand. Suddenly, like a strike of thunder, a fierce wind hit them and sent the ashes into the pentagram. "Just need one more little thing…"

Zeke grabbed Harper and passed her to Justin. "Get her out! I'll try to break the chain!" Justin nodded and Zeke raced to start up his plan. Just one flaw: only a soulful Vampire could do any real damage now. No matter how hard he tried to mess up the spell, everything just went back into perfect alignment. Like the moon was doing to the sun.

Celestia noticed how close the eclipse was to perfect alignment overhead. She also noticed how far Harper now was from the pentagram she was supposed to be bleeding into. Celestia growled, knowing that she'd lost it. She needed a mortal to get in the circle! Then she saw him. Zeke was standing there in the perfect center of the pentagram. Celestia smiled. "Well…"

Zeke heard her and whirled around to face her.

"…I preferred the little seamstress…"

Harper heard this and turned to see what was going on.

Celestia held up the dagger. "…but, given the circumstances…I guess you'll have to do." She raised the dagger.

"NO!" Harper cried, running from Justin's grip and over to protect Zeke.

"HARPER, DON'T!" Alex shouted.

But, once again, they were too late.

Celestia threw the dagger.

Zeke cowered, knowing that it was the end.

Harper jumped in front of her boyfriend to push him out of the way. Suddenly, she froze up and gasped. She wasn't breathing. And there was something cold and penetrating and painful lodged in her abdomen. She could feel her life slipping away. She could feel a cold, sticky red liquid spread across her wound. Finally, she forced herself to look down and see what had happened. And she saw what had happened. The knife had definitely not made contact with Zeke. She'd saved him. But the knife had to make contact with something. And it'd hit her. She suddenly collapsed, landing on her back on the floor. Letting her blood leak right into the center of the ash-and-blood pentagram.

"HARPER!" Alex and Zeke both cried, racing over to her and kneeling down at her side.

"ALEX!" Helena shouted, "ZEKE! GET OUT OF THE PENTAGRAM!" Helena raced over to them. The rest of their group quickly raced up with her.

Alex and Zeke helped Harper sit up and pressed their hands over her wound to put pressure on it. Surely she'd just bleed it out and be fine. The knife had missed any major organs, so she should survive. Right?

No, it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she survived or not. She'd still be bleeding. Bleeding right onto the pentagram. Completing Celestia's ritual. And they were already too late. Just as their group was completely assembled by Harper's body, the sun and moon went into perfect alignment.

Suddenly, there was magic energy swirling all around the completed pentagram. The pentagram they were standing inside! Before it even struck them to _get out of there_, the magic formed a beam of eerie green energy that formed a pillar of light straight up to the eclipse.

And they were caught in the middle of it.

All of a sudden, none of them could stand straight, barely even breathe. They just collapsed on the floor as the magic swirled around them. Sucking out their life and their souls.

Celestia saw the whole thing and smirked. She walked over to the spell and knelt down by Justin. "Looks like it might be easier to get you out of the way than I thought."

Justin just looked at her for a second and went into unconsciousness.


	12. Is This the End?

Chapter 12: Is This the End?

Justin woke up to find himself in the midst of a darkness. He couldn't see anything anywhere. "Hello? Is anyone there? HELP!"

"Justin!"

Justin recognized that voice. "Juliet?"

Suddenly, Juliet was standing before him. "Justin!" She raced over to him.

"Juliet!" Justin stood up and took her into his arms. "Where are we?"

Juliet looked around. "I don't know…" She then gasped and stepped away from him. "It's the Realm of Lost Souls."

Justin looked at her. "What? What are we doing here?"

"I don't know…wait…Celestia's spell…"

_The magic energy swirled around them and attacked them…_

Juliet looked at Justin, sadly. "I think we're dead."

Justin thought it over. "What happened?"

"The… The spell… When it kicked in, it took our souls. Because of the way we died, our souls were taken. Our essence is locked away. We can't go anywhere but here. We're trapped."

Justin sighed. "Wait. If the two of us are both here, what happened to Harper? And Alex? And Max? And Zeke? And Mom and Dad? And Helena?"

"And Mason," Juliet added. She thought it over. "I don't know. Obviously, they're in this realm, too."

"Right…they're…trapped…" Suddenly, it was all fading from him. He couldn't remember anything. "What were we talking about?"

Juliet just looked at him. He was all she knew. "I don't know." She smiled at him. "We're finally together. For real. No strings."

Justin took her in his arms. His whole world had faded. She was the only part of him and his being. He took her and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

Suddenly, the passion was growing. The Realm of Lost Souls didn't exist to them. Every part of their minds was fading. All they knew was their love. That was all they wanted, nothing else. They had no desire to go back to…wherever they'd been… No. This was the only place they belonged in. After all, nothing else existed.

Justin and Juliet just kept kissing. And the longer they kissed, the more of their memory faded. The only thing that was left was their love for each other. Nothing else mattered at all.

Justin parted enough to talk. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Juliet responded, pulling him back into the kiss.

Justin pulled away. "That noise…"

Juliet heard it, too. "I hear it…"

_The magic energy continued to eat away at them…_

Justin looked at her. "Isn't there somewhere we need to be?"

Juliet started to say something. Then it faded. She just smiled at him. "Yes. Here." She went back to kissing him.

He pushed her away. "Juliet…you need to hear me…something's wrong here. We're not…we're not alone…we were…Alex…Max…"

Juliet blinked. "Helena…"

Justin looked at her. But when he looked in her eyes, everything left his head. He leaned in to keep kissing her.

Juliet quickly shut her eyes and held him back. "Justin…the Lost Souls…they're feeding on our passion…we have to stay away…or Celestia will…"

Justin looked away from her. "I can't think of anything but you."

"No! You have to fight it! They're trying to take us in! We can't let it take over!" Juliet suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. "Celestia has us."

_Celestia absorbed the power of the spell…_

"She's gonna…"

_The undead armies raised…_

"No. No, we can't let this happen. Justin, we have to go back! We have to stop this before the others are lured in!"

"How are we supposed to leave this place?" Justin asked, trying not to look at her, "No one leaves the realm, you know that."

"I know. But we have to try. We have to fight our way back." She groaned as the Lost Souls began to pull her in again. "NO! NO! My name is Juliet Van Huesen! AND I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!"

That's when she woke up.

Celestia was right in front of her, absorbing the power emanating from the spell. "Yes! YES! Come to me! I will take this world!"

Juliet sat up enough to glare at her. "Not today." She stood up.

Celestia noticed this and looked at her. "What—How is this possible? You're supposed to be a Lost Soul!"

"No. I'm supposed to be the soul that destroys you!" Juliet quickly took the dagger from Harper's bleeding abdomen.

Celestia realized what she was doing. "NO!"

Juliet threw the dagger at her.

The dagger hit her square in the chest, right where her heart would be.

Juliet smiled. "And now I would thank you kindly IF YOU WOULD LET MY FRIENDS GO!" She jumped out of the pentagram and onto Celestia, knocking her to the ground.

Celestia looked at her. "You…you're…"

Juliet looked at her in confusion. Then she realized the problem. She'd jumped out of the spell while it was running. There was no telling what that could do to her, let alone the others! "Save it for later, Celestia. Right now, you have to give me back my friends!" She grabbed the dagger's hilt and dug it deeper into Celestia's chest.

Finally, Celestia, involuntarily, let loose the magic coming from the ritual.

The souls joining with the magic energy immediately flew back into their owners.

Harper took in a deep breath. She wasn't doing so hot. She was still dying even if she was intact.

Alex and Zeke noticed her problem and went back to trying to help her.

Juliet glared at Celestia. "Now as to this little spell…" She yanked the dagger from Celestia's body.

Celestia glared at her. "You're not gonna break me now."

Juliet shook her head. "I'm not so much worried about that." She turned around to look at Mason.

Mason went into wolf form.

Max blinked. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

Mason jumped out of the pillar of magic and onto Celestia.

"If there was ever a being to tear apart a Vampire," Juliet commented, "it was the Werewolf."

Quickly, the rest of the group exited the magic pillar.

Juliet noticed this. Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly warn them that there might be side effects to their presence in the midst of that spell. Well, she could, but it was too late now anyway.

Mason finally dug his claws into Celestia's abdomen, wounding her further.

Celestia growled at him and held up her hand, sending a magic bolt at him and launching him back into the wall.

Juliet just kept thinking of a way to fully break the spell. Obviously, she was the only one who could. But how? How? Then it occurred to her. The blood for the sacrifice… She just couldn't let Harper die! She raced over to Harper. She bared her fangs and dug them into Harper's neck.

"Juliet, don't!" Helena cried.

Too late. Juliet was feeding.

Then Helena realized what was happening. Juliet's feeding was taking away the blood from the bleeding wound. If she fed enough, it would kick in with any magic Harper had (which was highly likely after being caught in the middle of a spell like that) and she would survive. Which would make it a lot easier to injure Celestia's power until she couldn't sustain the spell, let alone finish casting it!

Juliet finally stopped feeding.

Harper was back in complete health. She smiled at Juliet.

Juliet just granted her a slight half-smile.

Celestia looked at them.

Juliet slowly turned to look at her. "Now. It's over." She held up the dagger that was still in her hand. She threw it at Celestia one last time.

Celestia was struck in the heart again. She couldn't bear another hit.

Suddenly, the spell began sparking and striking and finally burst and launched all of its power at Celestia, flinging her back into the wall.

Helena raced over to see if she was still alive. She smiled. "No signals. Nothing. My sense isn't going off. She's dead! Completely!"

"Then why isn't she turning to dust?" asked Theresa.

Helena shook her head. "She's not a really normal Vampire."

(Honor Society's "Magic" plays in background)

_(Hoo, yeah)_

Helena raced back over to the group. "Now what?"

Juliet smiled at Justin and leaned against him. "Guess we have our lives back."

_(Oh!)_

Helena smiled.

_Summer_

_It turns me upside-down_

The group quickly made their way back to Waverly Place.

_Summer, summer, summer_

_It's like a merry-go-round_

Alex looked at Mason as they entered the Sub Shop. "Hey. You were great back there."

Mason smiled.

Alex smiled back.

_I see you under the midnight_

_All sad like a rose_

Theresa looked at Jerry as they began to go back into the loft. "That's it! I hate magic more than ever!"

_High shoes with the cleats a-clicking_

_A temperamental glow_

_But then you let me go_

Zeke looked at Harper. "Thanks for saving my life back there."

Harper smiled in return. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

The two hugged.

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you tonight_

Justin and Juliet were a stronger couple than ever before and rarely left each other's sides.

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_Yeah_

_That's right_

Helena and Juliet regained their relationship as sisters and were great friends with the Russo family.

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_When I'm_

_With you_

_(Oh-oh, it's magic)_

Alex and Mason quickly became a couple. A great couple. Wink, wink.

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_(Just a little magic)_

_You know it's true_

_I got a hold on you_

Max…was still Max.

_So twisted_

_Under, sideways, down_

Harper and Zeke continued to get closer and closer, especially now that they both knew about magic and sort of agreed with Theresa on their opinion of it.

_I know you're getting twisted_

_And you can't calm down_

The group didn't really figure out what side effects the side backfire might have had on them…but now is not the time to mention that.

_I see you under the midnight_

_Love starts in your eyes_

And about the group getting into Vampire-hunting…yeah, that one's pretty much a given.

_How far can you take it_

_Till you realize_

_There's magic in your eyes?_

Either way, they were a family now. And they were definitely inseparable.

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you tonight_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_Ooh-ooh_

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_When I'm_

_With you_

_(Oh-oh, it's magic)_

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_(Just a little magic)_

_You know it's true_

_I got a hold on you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_That's right_

_It's magic_

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_When I'm_

_With you_

_(Oh-oh, it's magic)_

_Oh-oh, it's magic_

_(Just a little magic)_

_You know it's true_

_Just a little magic, baby_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(Oh!)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah… _

Back at the Order's castle…Celestia's eyes opened. She sat up on the floor, growling. "I'm gonna kill them so horribly."

**THE END…?**

I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! You know, when I started this thing, I did not expect it would take me so long. I thought I had it all planned out. Instead, I ended up getting stuck and switching course so many times that I ended up with this. I hope you still enjoyed it. However, for the sake of my other stories, I will not even plan a sequel until at least five people have reviewed or PMed me asking for one. In any case: Bye!


End file.
